He hallado la respuesta
by AnoNimo96
Summary: Ese sentimiento es como un ligero miedo a perderle de tu lado ¿no?, pero no sabes porqué. El amor puede ser crudo a veces, pero a pesar de ser un sentimiento horrible, puede servirte de ayuda para despejar tú mente. Kobayashi Aika tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimientos reprimidos por la mayor, aquella que le roba el aliento, su mejor amiga. Aida Rikako.


Era un soleado día, casi tan perfecto. Melodías por doquier, la gente alegre sin problemas. Todo era maravilloso. Me encontraba en un parque, frente una hermosa fuente, sentada en uno de los columpios. El día era tan brillante que podía jurar ver hasta ciertas cosas de color rosa. Me balanceaba lentamente, unos pajaritos se posaron frente a mí.

\- Hola, little demons~ - estos me cantaron alegres y se echaron a volar.

-Aika~ - Escuché el lindo llamado de una voz celestial. Volteé a ver de dónde provenía aquella hermosa voz.

Y ahí estaba. Corriendo hacia mí, parecía cámara lenta y su aura desprendía demasiados brillos. Era hermosa.

Me levanté y en cuanto llegó a mi la abracé. Nos miramos fijamente y nos besamos con pasión, sus labios eran tan dulces como su aroma. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, nuestras lenguas se habían encontrado ya, y mis manos traviesas no paraban de explorar su cuerpo. Me volvía loca.

De la nada ella y yo estábamos en un cuarto oscuro, ella debajo mío. La cosa se había vuelto tan candente, no podía ver su cuerpo, pero lo sentía desnudo pegado a mí. Ah~

-Aika... Aika... - decía mi nombre.

Yo no decía nada, sólo dejaba que su lindo llamado retumbara en mis oídos.

\- Aika... y-yo... Yo... Te...

Un ruido escandaloso me hizo ver todo nuevamente oscuro, sólo que esta vez no sentía nada.

Abruptamente me levante de mi cama, ese horrible sonido aturdía mis oídos. Era mí despertador. Me recosté frustrada, una vez más había tenido esos sueños extraños con mi compañera. Debo dejar de soñar eso...Frote mi cara con mis manos.

-...Que comience el sufrimiento. - dije antes de levantarme. Necesitaba una ducha fría...

Hoy tengo trabajo en el estudio, y será una jornada bastante larga. Qué haremos, no sé, pero será larga. Aunque acabaramos antes con el trabajo, comúnmente nos quedamos todos los miembros de Aqours un rato más, ya sea en la cafetería del estudio o saliendo a algun lado.

Después de arreglarme, salí de mi departamento y note que el día no era en absoluto como lo había soñado. La lluvia era intensa, y por las fechas, traía consigo un viento fuerte con algunas hojas y ramitas. Que mala suerte, yo no tengo auto, es más, ni se conducir. Los taxis son muy caros, y no es como si estuviera muy lejos el estudio.

Me resigne y busque mi paraguas. Salí con un abrigo tipo gabardina y unas botas bajas. Salí y camine, sin mucho triunfo de no mojarme, el aire lo arruinaba todo. A medio camino, una ráfaga muy fuerte pego contra mí paraguas.

\- ¡Hey! Vuelve aquí, por favoooor~ - demonios, el viento se lo había llevado y sería más estúpido tratar de ir por él.

Rápido coloqué parte de mi gabardina en mi cabeza tratando de cubrirme del agua que cada vez era más la que caía. Nada podría empeorar ésto.

.

\- Kyankyan esta tardando. - dijo Kanako cantarina.

\- Seguramente hay tráfico, la lluvia está muy violenta. - Contestó Rikako sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Kobayashi-san llega tar...de. - uno de los encargados me reprendía, pero al ver mis ropas mojadas y el montón de basura en mi cabello, entendió perfectamente y sólo me abrió paso a entrar.

\- Muy amable. - conteste con pocos ánimos dirigiéndome al salón de entrenamientos.

-Ah, miren, Aikyan llegó. - Me recibió con su enorme sonrisa amigable Shuka, cosa que cambió a una burlesca. - ¿Qué tal el agua allá afuera?

\- Uff, no tienes idea. Mejor que ir a la playa. - contesté con sarcasmo en mi voz. Me quité mi saco y me dirigí a uno de los espejos para reacomodarme mi cabello.

¡Hasta una maldita rama tenía atorada!

\- Aika, ¿Estas bien? - Mientras las demás hacían sus bromas acerca mía, ella fue la única que se preocupó, aquella que me roba el sueño... - ¿Aika?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ah... sí, estoy bien. - ella se me había acercado más de lo normal, haciendo más notorios mis nervios sin querer.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- S-sí, no es nada. - Ah, siento algo en mi nariz... Ah. - ¡Ah achú! - Bravo, estornude. Ella suspiro.

\- ¡Más te vale no enfermarte, Aikyan! - Del fondo del salón me gritó Kinchan.

\- Lo dudo. - conteste tratando de evitar esos pensamientos. ¿Sabían que entre más creas que algo te va a pasar, más posibilidades hay de que sucedan?

Todas nos incorporamos en el centro, mientras esperábamos a un encargado. Cuando éste llegó nos dijo lo que haríamos; practicaríamos el baile de las sub unidades para los conciertos. Hoy para Guilty Kiss será Kowareyasuki y Guilty Eyes Fever.

Comenzamos con Kowareyaski que fue una canción relativamente tranquila, a comparación de la siguiente. Pues en Kowareyasuki es más el entrenar la voz, como por ejemplo en mi sólo en el intermedio de música, ya saben, el "uuuooh" tan largo que debo cantar. Después fue Guilty Eyes Fever y dios que fue cansado. En la parte del intermedio de música la coreografía es una bomba, no sé como accedí a bailar eso... Aunque lo admito, se siente genial cuando lo logro.

Obviamente mientras nosotras practicabamos, las demás nos miraban, y así haríamos nosotras cuando ellas pasaran.

\- ¡Estoy muerta! Agua, por favor. - Dije con dramatismo tirandome en el suelo.

\- Aika, trabajaste duro. - Rikako me ofreció una toalla y una botella de agua mientras se sentaba en el piso conmigo.

\- Gracias. - Acepté la toalla y la botella. - Por cierto, ¿Sabes que haremos después de esto? Es que creo que me iré antes.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¡aaw! Es tan linda. Me preguntó preocupada.

\- Hmm, digamos que me siento algo agotada, más de lo normal. No quiero pescar un resfriado, así que más vale prevenir.

\- Pues, creo que planeaban ir a la nueva cafetería del SIF... - ¡Demonios!, por qué siempre que me quiero ausentar van a lugares geniales a los que quiero ir también.

\- A-Ah, ya veo...

\- ¿Quieres que les diga que no podrás ir?

\- ¡No! Creo que ya me siento mejor~ - le mostré una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me lo imaginé. - Ella me devolvió la sonrisa cerrando los ojos. No pude evitar mirarla fijamente, es muy linda...

\- Hey tortolitas, háganse a un lado, nos toca ensayar. - Escuchamos la feroz voz de Arisa moviéndonos del lugar.

\- Lo siento, Dia-sama. - dije en burla y me levante. Como Rikako se había sentado para hablar conmigo le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual aceptó.

El ensayo pasó sin más. En verdad fue rápido y divertido, en especial porque Arisa dio un mal pasó y se calló boca abajo, pero tratando de sostenerse, le agarró el trasero a Suwawa, quien por inercia le dio un golpe en la cabeza, jeje. Ya saben cosas que suceden siempre... así que tuvimos mayor tiempo para salir a donde queríamos. Al llegar miramos el montón de mesas con adornos como si fueran un tablero del SIF y muchos carteles.

\- ¡Waa! El lugar está hermoso. - comentó con entusiasmo Furirin.

\- ¡Cierto! Hay pantallas para jugar. - Anju dijo con el mismo entusiasmo, sino es que más. - ¡Quiero jugar una a canción de µ's!

\- Creo que primero necesitamos una mesa. - dijo Suwa.

\- No problem~ ya conseguí una. - con una voz súper chillona, aún más de lo que en sí ya es, Aina nos llevó a una mesa bastante linda.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Mari? - comenté en broma.

\- Of course~

Fuimos hacia la mesa, pero resultó algo pequeña para nosotras nueve, cosa que hizo entrar al grupo en un dilema.

\- Tendremos que separarnos, lástima que las mesas están pegadas al suelo, podríamos unir las mesas...

\- Unh - negué. - No se preocupen, yo puedo irme a otra.

\- Pero... - dijo con decepción Furirin.

\- En ese caso yo puedo acompañarte. - dijo sin preocupación Rikako.

\- ¿Están seguras? - Arisa habló con un tono de voz... ¿Raro?

\- Sí, además no hay mesas tan lejanas. Estaremos bien, ustedes disfruten. - No sé, todo esto se me hizo extraño, pero qué más da.

Ella y yo nos fuimos de ahí, separándonos de las demás como por dos mesas.

\- Bien, creo que estaremos bien aquí. - nos acomodamos y vimos el menú. - Waa... Hay cosas tan lindas de cada personaje.

\- ¡Cierto!

\- Hmm, creo que me pediré esta bebida... dice que es de Yoshiko-chan~ - eso me saco una sonrisa. - ¿Te he dicho que mi personaje favorito después de Riko es Yoshiko?

\- No es Yoshiko, ¡Es Yohane! - ambas habíamos comenzado a reír. - En ese caso yo pediré este postre de cerezos. - obviamente era un postre de Riko-chan.

\- Buena elección. - Solté una risita más.

\- Ahh, tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo en seguida.

\- Muy bien. - La verdad me dolía dejarla sola, pero ya no aguantaba.

Me fui del lugar hacia el sanitario e hice lo que una persona normal haría en un baño... lavarse las manos. Ah, pero antes hice pipi~

La situación con Rikako hasta ahora iba de maravilla, por si algunos no sabían, ella y yo nos conocemos desde antes de aqours; claro que nuestra amistad se fortaleció gracias a ello. Fue una sorpresa grata saber que habíamos quedado juntas en el proyecto y más aún en la sub unidad.

Nuestra amistad ha sido un poco diferente a las comunes en Japón. Yo suelo hacerle bromas algo pesadas en medio de los programas o eventos. Como por ejemplo, una vez le empiné la botella mientras tomaba de ella, fue gracioso, se pegó en los dientes gracias a esto. También una vez me brule de una tontería que dijo, cosa que ella reaccionó golpeadome en la cabeza en medio de un Niconama. Ella siempre es así de agresiva conmigo... después en otra ocasión le di una pequeña nalgada jeje, pero créanme, al menos en ese entonces aún no me sentía rara con ella, no al menos como me siento ahora. Y es que no sólo es cosa mía, ella también a actuado diferente últimamente...

Todo esto es tan confuso.

Salí del baño y volví a la mesa, en cuanto la vi me percate de algo, en la mesa había un ai ai gasa, ya saben, una de esas sombrillas con un corazón en la punta, conocidos como el paraguas del amor, que tenía escrito en un lado "Yocchan" y del otro "Riri"

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y esto? - pregunté con cierto asombro.

\- Ah, bueno, dado a lo que pedimos... se me hizo buena idea hacer esto. - dijo con una sonrisa. Quiénes no sepan, Yohane le dice cariñosamente a Riko Riri, y ella le dice Yocchan... No, no es You-chan. "Yo" de Yoshiko, o Yohane... de ambos.

\- Está lindo. - dije sonriendo una vez que me había sentado. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales en lo que esperamos nuestros alimentos.

\- Hmm, mesero. - vi que ella había llamado a uno de los encargados de las mesas. - ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto?

\- Claro. - me tomó por sorpresa, pero es sólo una foto... Una que atesorare por mucho.

\- Gracias. - En la foto claramente se logra ver el dibujo de Rikako.

\- Quedó bien. - dije alegre. - Pasamela.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- Gracias~

Después de eso llegó nuestra comida. La verdad era tan curiosos todos los alimentos que terminamos dividiendo nuestras cosas para que la contraria probara lo nuestro. Así pasamos el rato amenamente. Cuando acabamos miramos que las demás no estaban, bueno, no todas; Shuka y Anju se habían quedado solas... ¡Tú puedes Shuka! ...Al ver que se habían parado las demás, nosotras también fuimos a explorar el café, en especial las pantallas táctiles en donde podíamos jugar. De hecho Rikako trato de jugarlo, pero era pésima jaja, en Twitter tengo un video suyo... Por cierto siganme en Twitter.

\- Chicas, chicas. ¿Y si de aquí vamos a un karaoke? - con muchos ánimos dijo King.

\- Buena idea. - apoyó Anju. - yo conozco uno muy bueno por aquí cerca.

\- Vaya, vaya.

\- No piensen mal, una vez me invitaron, es todo. - ella se había sonrojado por alguna razón.

Todas apoyamos la idea, menos yo, que en verdad no dije nada, pero aun así fui. Pagamos nuestro consumo y caminamos al lugar unas cuantas cuadras.

Me seguía sintiendo agotada, y ahora más, mi cabeza dolía levemente, pero lo ignoré.

Llegamos y pedimos una habitación privada, para entrar en calor Arisa y Rikako pidieron un par de bebidas alcohólicas que compartieron con todas. He de decir que estas dos aman el alcohol y por eso comenzaron a llevarse muuuuy bien, pero según yo, saben manejarlo. A duras penas acepté.

Y así, con muy poco, todo se descontroló...

No habían pasado ni dos horas y la mayoría ya estaba con el alcohol hasta la cabeza. Suwawa y Aina fueron las más tranquilas, sólo se quedaron en los sillones abrazadas hechas bolita. Pero de ahí... Anju no paraba de cantar canciones con ritmos fuertes, seguida de Shuka que la animaba. King no paraba de reír mientras molestaba a Ai. Arisa y Rikako, tomaban, y tomaban, dios eran un desastre, parecía que tomaban litros y litros de puras aguas locas y que pronto se intoxicarían...

Yo no había tomado más que un vaso de lo que habían traído, por lo cual estaba en un estado neutro. Pero tenía que aguantar el show de las demás.

\- ¿Saben qué? Desde que conocí a Chika amo las mandarinas, las amo, como una cada tres horas, todo el día todos los días. Y al igual que amo las mandarinas, amo a Shuka. - las demás hicieron bulla ante tal declaración. - pero a ustedes también, no sé por qué tanto escándalo. - ¿escucharon eso? Fue el corazón de la pequeña ikemen. - aun así, las amo a todas chicas. Gracias, gracias. - ahora imagínense ese diálogo con una voz de borracho... Sí, así de loco estuvo la cosa.

A Arisa y Rikako el alcohol ya les estaba cobrando factura. Estaban demasiado juntas riéndose de todo, hasta compartían bebidas del mismo vaso. La forma en que Arisa veía a Rikako me causó un agujero en el estómago y un piquete en el pecho.

\- Oigan, Despierten, se van a perder de la fiesta. - King trataba de despertar a Suwawa y a Aina. - Dios, malditas lesbianas. - siguió riéndose.

\- Miren quien lo dice, señorita Komori. - Ahora era el turno de Furirin de molestar.

\- ¡Callate! - Todas rieron ante eso.

\- Ustedes son tan obvias... Kanakomori, bailar la coreografía de Kimi no na wa. ¿A caso hay algo más gay? - dijo Arisa.

\- Dia onee-tan no hables de ser gay cuando tú también lo eres ¡Incestuosa! - Parecía una pelea esto, una pelea bastante estúpida.

\- Yo amo con mi vida a mi pequeña hermana Ai, pero no soy gay por ella.

\- ¿Entonces por quién? - dijo retadora.

\- ¿En verdad quieres saber? - si algo no debes hacer, eso es retar a Komiya Arisa.

Lo siguiente fue muy sorprendente. Arisa tomó por el cuello de su blusa a Rikako y la besó, así como suena, la besó. Tan apasionada. El dolor en mi pecho dejo de ser un piquete a una apuñalada... Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Uy Kyankyan, alguien trata de bajarte a tu chica. - volvió a decir Kanako. La verdad comencé a sentirme mal, muy mal, asqueada. ¿Será por el poco alcohol que ingerí?

\- ¿Hmm? A-ah, sí. - No le preste atención, como si no hubiera hecho mucho ya.

Entre eso Arisa y Rikako se habían dejado de besar, sin ninguna reacción.

\- Jaja y lo acepta, ¡así se hace Aikyan! - ahora fue Shuka, llamando la atención de Rikako.

\- ¡N-no es cierto!. - Deseaba irme ya, pero si lo hacía me contradecía a mí misma. - Voy al baño. - tome mis cosas. Mi intención en ese momento no fue más que salir al baño y no volver a ese lugar. Y así hice.

Salí sin importarme que ellas se quedaran ahí, ya son adultas, pueden cuidarse solas. Toda esta situación no sólo me hizo enfermar, sino que también me enfureció el cómo actuaron las demás.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Todas estamos por allá. - Demonios. Rikako me había alcanzado al otro lado de la calle.

\- Me siento algo mal, seguramente el alcohol. - mentí.

-Pero casi no bebiste. - ella me había alcanzado. Mierda, por qué me duele verla.

\- Es que... Yo no tolero el alcohol.

\- Ya veo... entonces voy contigo. - sentenció.

\- ¿Eh?... - iba a negarme... Pero en este momento ella se veía tan linda. No podía dejarla con esa bola de inadaptadas en este momento, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien muy en mi interior. - Está bien, pediremos un taxi para que te lleven a casa.

\- No tengo dinero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me lo gaste todo.

-... - yo tampoco traía mucho. Suspiré. - Sólo esta vez... Te quedaras en mi casa.

Ella me sonrió muy ampliamente con su rojo rostro por el alcohol.

Caminamos en silencio, la temperatura había bajado y Rikako había olvidado su sueter en el karaoke, así que por instinto le di mi gabardina que ya se había secado. Ella se había colgado a mi brazo y yo sólo trate de ignorarlo. Aunque por dentro me moría de felicidad. En cuanto llegamos, nos quitamos lo zapatos, y entramos.

\- Yo dormiré en el sofá. Tú puedes quedarte en mí... ¿cama? - Genial, se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Admito que no tengo mucha fuerza, pero como pude la lleve a mi cama... Sin albur. La recosté y tapé con mis sábanas. Antes de salir acaricie su rostro, a pesar de la condición era hermosa. ¡No Aika, deja de hacer eso! Sacudí mi cabeza. Deje un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso con agua, seguramente tendría una resaca horrible. Ah, también a lado suyo deje una cubeta, por si tenía que vomitar. Baje a mi sala con una manta y una almohada. Me recosté y espere a que el sueño me venciera, había sido un día largo que deseaba por terminar. Y así caí en brazos de Morfeo.

.

La mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor horrible, no sólo del cuello por el sofá, sino que todo mi cuerpo me dolía horrorosamente. Me ardía la garganta y me sentía caliente, sin albur por favor. Tosí un poco. ¡DEMONIOS!

Me levanté y me prepare un café rápido, era lo único que necesitaba en este momento. Hasta que escuche unos pasos cerca de mí.

\- ¿Aika? - Vi a Rikako con su cabello alborotado y una expresión adolorida. - ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

\- Muchas cosas que no quiero recordar. - un estornudo salvaje me atacó. - Ahh necesito un termómetro... Y unas pastillas... Y mi cama. - como si de un zombie se tratara, caminé hacia mi habitación sin importarme la presencia de Rikako.

\- Tienes gripe ¿cierto? - dijo recargandose en el borde de la puerta de mi habitacion cuando yo me había literalmente aventado a mi cama.

\- Tal vez, o quizás sea una resaca como la tuya, O puede ser mi muerte, de todas formas es lo mismo.

\- Ahh. - suspiró. - no hay remedio. Te cuidaré hoy. - Dijo tomándome por sorpresa. - es lo único que puedo hacer para recompensarte lo de ayer. - parece que ya empezó a recordar ciertas cosas

\- Como sea - dije algo cortante, no sólo porque me daba igual, sino que había recordado aquel suceso con Arisa.

Ella salió de mi habitación y busco una toalla. Esta la empapó y la colocó en mi frente. No le negué nada, porque he de admitir que amo ser mimada por quien sea. Dormí una siesta pequeña, cuando desperté Rikako estaba acariciando mi rostro.

...

...

...

¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? Me levanté abruptamente haciendo mi cabeza retumbar, mis mejillas poco a poco comenzaron a sonrojarse.

\- L-lo siento, no quise asustarte. - dijo apenada.

\- D-descuida, me tomo por sorpresa, es todo...

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

\- O-oye, disculpa por lo que presenciaste entre Arisa y yo anoche... - dijo avergonzada, yo solo la miré expectante. Quería saber que pensaba a cerca de ello. - Yo... No sé que sucedió con ella, pero puedo jurar que no fue nada más que el alcohol. Al menos por mí...

\- ... Y ¿Por qué me lo dices?

\- No sé... ciento la necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

\- Descuida. - suspiré. - era obvio.

\- Sí pero...

\- No quiero hablar al respecto. - hice notoria mi molestia.

\- Está bien... - de nuevo ese silencio incómodo. - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? - soltó.

\- Supongo que no. - Si hacía más notoria mi molestia ella podría sospechar algo. Con indiferencia le contesté.

\- Sabes, yo nunca había pensado en esto, creía que el amor era subjetivo... Pero debido a la acción de Arisa de ayer...

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que la amas? - dije con fastidio girándome en la cama, dándole la espalda. No lo entiendo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ella me abrió los ojos, pude darme cuenta de quién es de quien me enamoré, y no, no es ella. - rió ligeramente.

\- Ya veo... - Aquello dejo mi alma tranquila. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba. - y ¿Quién es? - Solté.

\- No puedo decirte. No aún... - dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No puede ser tan malo. - La curiosidad cambió mi estado de ánimo, ahora trataba de conseguir información de cualquier forma.

\- Sólo... Es un secreto.

.

.

.

Una semana entera había pasado desde aquel suceso. En cuento aqours se volvió a encontrar, todas se disculparon apenadas una con la otra por aquel espectáculo montado aquella noche. Rikako lo tomó con naturalidad, pero algo en Arisa había cambiado, con todas era algo más distante; conmigo era totalmente cortante, pero con Rikako, parecían congeniar perfectamente. Se volvía muy cariñosa y siempre llevaba con ella una sonrisa cuando se encontraba junto de la mayor.

Mi mente daba vueltas cada vez que veía alguna escena suya, y a pesar de tener las palabras de Rikako clavadas en mi mente, volvía a sentir ese sentimiento que me asqueaba y me creaba un nudo en la garganta. Desde aquel día que Rikako se quedó en mi casa, sentí como si algo especial entre nosotras hubiera comenzado. Lástima que solo fue una idea mía.

\- Nee Aikyan. - Shuka se sentó a mi lado. Teníamos descanso después de todo, así que me fui a la cafetería del estudio, lejos de las demás hasta que la pequeña me encontró. - ¿Estas bien? Te veo últimamente decaida.

\- No es nada... - suspiré recargada en la mesa, moviendo la fresa de mi pastel de un lado a otro del plato.

\- Esto es por Rikako ¿cierto? - Aquello captó mi atención. - Sabes, yo también me he sentido como tú. Al principio es extraño, y lo sé. Tampoco es que quiera decir que esto sea verdad, porque sinceramente no sé lo que te sucede, pero si es por Rikako necesitas abrir los ojos. Ese sentimiento es como un ligero miedo a perderla de tu lado ¿no?, pero no sabes por qué. Algunos lo llaman celos, pero a pesar de ser un sentimiento horrible, puede servirte de ayuda para despejar tú mente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de ella? - reí sarcásticamente. Una persona que fue rechazada ayudándome en esto... pff...

\- No lo sé, puede ser. No sé qué es lo que sientas ahora, pero quizás si no haces nada al respecto... Será demasiado tarde para tratar de recupéralo después. - dijo en un tono que jamás había escuchado en ella. - Te lo puedo asegurar. - sin más palabras ella se fue.

Un pesar enorme comencé a sentir en mis hombros y pecho. Shuka... creo que las cosas no terminaron bien para ella y Anju. Pero aun así, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? No puedo aclarar las cosas de la noche a la mañana. Además... si en verdad sintiera algo por ella, yo... Ya lo hubiera sabido.

Giré mi cabeza, y ahí estaba ella. En uno de los lugares más lejanos de mi mesa, pero que seguían perteneciendo a la cafetería. Lastimosamente, no iba sola. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan doloroso en sólo una semana? Pero me seguía negando a aceptar que aquello era dolor, aunque muy en el fondo lo supiera perfectamente. Observe todo a detenimiento, ellas conversaban amenamente, se notaba en sus rostros. Arisa no le quitaba la mirada. Mi rostro ahora era de desagrado, al grado en que mis ojos se volvieron profundamente oscuros; cosa que puedo asegurar que penetró en Arisa, ya que instintivamente miró a quien la acechaba, o sea yo. Y así sólo rió, entre cerró los ojos y río.

Me levanté de la mesa haciendo rechinar el suelo y me retiré hecha un manojo de emociones. Por el escándalo Rikako había volteado hacia ni dirección...

Salí del estudio y me dirigí a un parque cerca del lugar. Éste tenía una pequeña laguna cerca, y por todo lo que cargaba en mí toma unas cuantas piedras del suelo y comencé a lanzarlas una por una, tratando de saciar la rabia que tenía.

Es que ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? No lo entiendo. Es un sentimiento que me hace querer estar bajo las sábanas siempre y llorar por algo que no comprendo. Si tan sólo no la hubiera conocido...

Cuando me sentí mejor, en una de las bancas frente a la laguna mejores deje caer, tratando de retener más esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

\- Aika... No te vez muy bien. - ella había llegado conmigo. Se sentó junto de mí, pero no hice nada. - tengo este chocolate negro, sé que te encantan... No quiero verte así, así que tómalo - No hice caso. - podemos salir algún día para distraerte. ¿Qué sucede?

\- No necesito tu lástima, ¡sabes perfectamente que algo me sucede! - Era inevitable, terminé desquitando mi rabia en ella. - Pero da igual, guarda mejor ese chocolate y dáselo a Komiya. ¡No necesito nada de nadie!

\- Aika...

\- Me iré a mi casa, no tengo nada que hacer ahí. De todas formas ya acabé mi trabajo por hoy. - Me levanté y coloque mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra. Necesitaba irme, no necesitaba verla.

\- ¡Espera! - Ella me detuvo del borde de mi chamarra. No me moleste ni siquiera en mirarla. - Si algo tienes en contra de Arisa ¿Por qué no vas y arreglas las cosas cara a cara con ella. Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés así de mal cuando ¡Únicamente he tratado de hacerte sentir bien!

\- Y lo agradezco, agradezco que te hayas quedado en mi casa para cuidarme de una gripe aún teniendo una resaca enorme. Pero no puedes decir que sólo tratas de hacer eso. Tú y tu maldita conversación sobre tu enamoramiento... ¡Nada de esto me estaría pasando si no fuera por ti! - Solté casi gritando.

\- ¿Y que hice yo ahora? - ella sonaba cada vez más dolida.

\- Lo suficiente para hacer que mi corazón duela. - En cuanto caí en cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, fue demasiado tarde. - cada vez que te veo siento como si todo a mi alrededor se detuviera, todo se vuelve distinto, ¡Algo que obviamente ya no es normal en una amistad! Cada vez no logro despegar mi vista de ti y pensar en lo linda que te ves. No sé qué me sucede, pero te apareces siendo linda y tierna, para que después te beses con Arisa, digas que no sientes nada y que alguien más ya tiene tu corazón, y con la misma te vuelves más cercana a ella, sabiendo perfectamente que le gustas... - sigo sin saber de dónde saque el coraje para decir finalmente lo que sentía. Me sentí ligera, pero aún quedaba algo de malestar. - No sé lo que sucede, pero tú siempre has causado todo esto. Mi mente y mi corazón dejo de pertenecerme, ¡Tú lo baste!

\- Aika... y-yo... - Ella se había sonrojado, y yo también comenzaba a hacerlo. Con brusquedad me Solté de su agarre y retome mi camino. El mismo aire me sofocaba.

Camine por un corto trozo del parque. En cuanto pasaba por unos arbustos sentí de nuevo un brusco empujón. Fue tan fuerte que me tiro hacia esos enormes arbustos quedando justo detrás de ellos casi ocultas.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que...!? - No pude terminar. Rikako había tomado el cuello de mi chamarra y me atrajo hacia ella. Chocamos nuestras caras causando un ligero dolor en mis dientes, pero después fui consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella me había alcanzado sólo para unir sus labios con los míos. Estaba sorprendida, no sabía si corresponder o no el acto... Creo... Que no hacerlo... sería un pecado.

Ella estaba arriba de mí mientras que yo estaba recostada en el pasto. Con inseguridad la tome de la cintura tratando de pegarla a mí mientras que nuestros labios hacían la mejor danza en coordinación una con la otra. Toda esa rabia que tenía acumulada se esfumó en un simple acto, y dio paso a la respuesta que tanto necesitaba y deseaba encontrar.

\- Aika... yo... - trató de decir cuando nos separamos.

\- Shh. - coloque un dedo en sus labios. - He hallado la respuesta. - esbocé una sonrisa que no aparecía en mi rostro desde hace muchos días.

\- Me alegra... Pero sólo quiero aclarar que Arisa es para mí una amiga cercana a la cual quiero mucho, no me importa lo que ella sienta hacia mí, eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que me enamoré de ti. - Me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

.

Nos habíamos dirigido a mi departamento dónde las cosas habían subido de nivel. Rikako y yo estábamos en mi habitación, ella debajo mío. Ambas habíamos retenido el sentimiento por mucho tiempo, queríamos hacernos sentir bien una a la otra, demostrar lo cierto de nuestro sentimiento efímero que se había incendiado como un fuego ardiente.

\- Te amo, en serio lo hago. - dije con lascivia en mi voz. Mis besos habían descendido a su cuello, ella liberaba ligeros jadeos y suspiros por cada succión que daba a su blanca piel en una zona tan sensible como lo era su cuello. He aprendido algo nuevo hoy.

Nuestras manos inquietas subían y bajaban sobre nuestros cuerpos, ambas buscábamos más, queríamos saciar nuestra sed de la otra y demostrar nuestro amor. Como pudimos nos fuimos despidiendo de nuestras ropas, todo tan lento y candente. El calor en la habitación iba en aumento, nuestros corazones se fundían en uno sólo.

Con temor comencé a cariciar sus pechos con lentitud y gentileza. Ella había comenzado a gemir, cosa que me insito a continuar queriendo escuchar más de ese bello canto para mis oídos.

-Aika... - gimió mi nombre cuando mi boca se había adueñado de uno de sus senos. Hacía movimientos con mi boca que iban escalando ese pequeño, pero perfecto, monte hasta finalizar en la punta que era como un logro, teniendo como trofeo el escuchar de su linda voz mi nombre tan lascivamente.

Por otra parte, mi mano libre se había adelantado. Trate de irradiarle seguridad y confianza dándole cumplidos acerca suya totalmente reales, como que su cuerpo era perfecto... ella era perfecta, cosa que funcionó para que dejara meter mi mano en su zona íntima.

Sus gemidos fueron en aumento al entrar en contacto su zona íntima con mi mano fría. Podía sentir la humedad emanar de ella. Sin soltar su seno de mi boca, con mi mano hice movimientos circulares primero en toda el área, ara continuar depositando uno de mis dedos en su clítoris.

\- ¡Ah! Aika...

Volteé a mirarla, era hermosa. Subí mi rostro nuevamente y la bese con pasión. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una guerra por el dominio, guerra que gane. Mi mano nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas, la molestaba iniciando un movimiento frenético en su timbre, para después desender a su entrada y tortúrala metiendo sólo la punta de mis dedos.

\- Aika... Aika... Por favor ¡Ah!... Entra. - Me volvió a besar.

\- Cómo órdenes... - nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se unieron más.

Mi mano por fin conocería el lugar prohibido de ella. Ella se estaba entregando totalmente a mí. Ella...

\- Eres mía... - le susurre al oído, lo que le provocó un respingo y dejo sacar un nuevo gemido.

Metí un dedo primero, lentamente lo introduje y comencé a moverlo aún dentro de ella. Repetí el movimiento pero ahora lo sacaba y como lo metía. La estaba volviendo loca. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en mis besos, y ahora un movimiento frenético la envolvía. Teniendo dos dedos en ella, comencé a moverlo todo de una manera tan candente pero rápida.

Y así nos matutinos hasta que ella no pudo más. Llegó al orgasmo después de gritar mi nombre con deseo. Ambas nos recostamos uniendo nuestras miradas. Nos abrazamos y dejamos que el cansancio nos venciera...

Finalmente lo he descubierto. La amo, la quiero, la adoro. Mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi amor.

.

Después de todo lo que vivimos, unos días después anunciamos nuestra relación al grupo. Todas parecieron felices, hasta Arisa, lo cual me sorprendió. Anju y Shuka volvieron a ser como eran antes, quizás una nueva oportunidad nazca en ellas. Pero por ahora yo me encuentro más que feliz. Todo dejo de ser un simple sueño extraño a mi realidad. Y así será siempre... Porque la amo, tal y como suena, y no pienso perderla.

.~


End file.
